


Snowed In

by TheYaoiChick



Series: MikoReiSaruMi [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of bonding brought on by a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

"Look at all that snow!" Yata exclaimed staring out the window. 

 

"Tsk, only children get so excited over snow Misaki," Saruhiko said towl drying his hair. He and Reisi had just gotten home, Reisi dismissing everyone before the storm hit and they made it right when the wind had started to pick up. He figured everyone in Homra was smart enough to stay at their own homes today instead of meeting at the bar as per usual. Most likely Kusunagis decision then.

 

Yata turned, undoubtedly to start screeching at him, when he was stopped by a small hand grabbing his own. He'd almost forgotten that Anna was staying in their guest room, which was unofficially her room anyway, until the storm past. She had been staying with Kusunagi at the bar, but after hearing about the storm and how she wouldn't see Mikoto that day she begged Kusunagi to bring her over.

 

"It's okay Misaki. I like looking at the snow too," Anna said, smiling up at him. Cheeks turning red, he grinned back towards her before turning back to the window to watch the storm brew, this time with Anna joining him. Deciding to leave the two of them to their amusement, Saruhiko went in look of Reisi to get some of the paper work he brought back with him. 

 

Finding him had been easy enough seeing as he was in his personal office, and finding him sitting at the table completing a puzzle wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but seeing Mikoto curled up on the couch as obosed to say, their bed or even the living room couch wasn't something he was aware of happening often.

 

"Is there something you needed Saruhiko?" Reisi asked, not even glancing from his puzzle. Saruhiko swear one day he'd figure out how he did that. 

 

"Where did you put the paperwork that you brought home? I'll do some of them," he said. 

 

"That's alright, I've got it handled. Right now should be spent relaxing and enjoying the time we have together. It isn't often that our work allows us this much time to spend with them," Reisi said.

 

"You're in here working on a puzzle, isn't it a bit hypocritical to say I need to spend time with them when you yourself aren't," Saruhiko said raising his eyebrow. Finally glancing up from his puzzle, smile in place he answer, 

 

"That is a fair point. Very well, we'll all spend time together." 

 

Blinking rapidly he watched as Reisi made his way over to Mikoto to wake him up while he tried to figure out how exactly this backfired on him. Really, he should have known better than to bring bonding time into Reisis attention. 

 

Having gotten Mikoto to awaken, though grudgingly, Reisi placed a hand on Saruhikos lower back and lead them back into the living room. Once there they see that Yata and Anna had abandoned the window in favor of video games. From what he could see it was one of Yatas more violent ones as well. Sighing, he went and sat on the couch, followed by Mikoto who looked as if he'd drop back asleep at any moment, and waited until their game was over. If Reisi was going to insist on bonding time then he can at least spend it on beating Yata at his own game.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed Reisi had different plans. As soon as they killed the last zombie Reisi shut off the system, and said he had a game they could all play. Pulling out a deck of playing cards, they played Old Maid, the only card game Yata would agree to play with Saruhiko and Reisi other than War since he claimed they cheated at everything else. Though it was only the combined puppy eyes from Anna and Yata saying they couldn't let the Blues beat them, lovers or not, that got Mikoto to stay awake long enough to play at all. Having played ten rounds, Mikotos stomach decided to let its self be know.

 

"I'll go make some dinner," Yata said beginning to stand, "you wanna help Anna?" getting a nod of agreement he looked back to his lovers he asked, "is hot pot okay with all of you?" After getting agreement from everyone, and an ignored 'no pineapples' from Saruhiko they went to get to work. 

 

"Wake me up when they're done," Mikoto said, rising himself to go back to the couch for a nap. Shaking his head at his older lover, Saruhiko glanced out the window. Seeing how bad it was getting it was very likely the roads will be shut down the next day until it melts some. Hearing the television clicking on, he turned to see Reisi turning the channel to the news, which was currently showing the weather. Winds were picking up along the city, the storm itself may not even be over until some time tomorrow. Before they knew it, Yata was already calling for dinner. Quickly shaking Mikoto awake they gathered around the Kotatsu and began eating. 

 

As soon as everyone was done eating, Anna rushed to the room she was staying. Before they could even question it, she came running back with a book in her hands. 

 

"Mikoto, will you read it to me?" she asked, eyes shining. Looking over towards her he said,

 

"Why not have Yata read it to you?"

 

"He can read the next one," she answered. Knowing if he suggested Reisi or Saruhiko it would only amount to four stories being told he took the book from her hands and scooted over so she could join them back under the Kotatsu. After finishing the first one he passed the book off to Yata to read her the next one, than Reisi read the one after that, with Saruhiko reluctantly reading the one after that and the circle continued until they had finished her entire book of 15 short stories. Seeing the time Reisi said,

 

"It's getting late. We should be getting to bed soon on the chance the roads are open tomorrow,"

 

The others agreed, Mikoto mostly since finally he can get some uninterrupted sleep, and went about preparing for bed. Wishing Anna good night they went into their room, but before they could even climb into bed the room got dark.

 

"Arrrugh the power went out!" Yata growled out.

 

"Powerful observation skills Misaki," Saruhiko said dryly. Before the inevitable argument started Mikoto said,

 

"Anna has to sleep in here tonight."

 

"Right, I'll go get her," Yata said lighting his hand with aura so he could see. Quickly returning with Anna in toe they decided that she would sleep in the middle, Mikoto and Reisi on the outside as per usual, and with Saruhiko on Mikotos side and Yata on Reisis side so both could produce red aura and keep warm through out the night. Mikoto through up his red dome of aura to surround them all, while Yata produced enough to make sure Reisi was sharing his aura along with his natural body heat. They were all able to sleep soundly through the night.

 

When morning came, they found the power had come back on but when they checked the news the roads were closed until the snow could be cleared.

 

"It seems we have another day to spend together," Reisi said smiling. Mikoto quickly spinned around and said he was going back to bed while Saruhiko and Yata quickly headed towards the game system. Having a hand grab his he looked down as Anna said smiling,

 

"We can play on the next turn. I won't let you win though,"

 

Taken aback he chuckled and said, "I wouldn't dream of it". Walking over to the couch they watched and waited until they could play. Even though it meant work piling up, to Reisi, these moments were worth it.


End file.
